The Internet and communications technologies enrich people's life. People generally use various applications having a navigation function in daily traveling. For example, an application scenario is navigation by using a map application, where a user obtains an indication of a route from a place of departure to a destination, and after reaching the destination according to the route indication, ends the use of the application.
With increasing requirements of users, the users expect that functions of a map application should not be limited to only route indication, and other functions may further be developed in the map application besides the route indication. For example, it is expected that information sharing and information pushing functions can be implemented to meet requirements brought by the information explosion in the Internet era. However, related technologies have not provided an effective solution with respect to such a need.